The present invention provides a system and method of increasing the visibility of vehicle brake lights, hazard lights, and safety lights for various applications and more particularly, a system and method of increasing the visibility of vehicle brake lights, hazard lights, and safety lights using continuously changing colored lights especially specific/particular light colors (or frequencies) that are perceived by the human eye with much greater apparent intensity.
Conventionally, different colored lights, variable intensity red light, or flashing lights have been conceived for use in vehicle brake-light systems to denote different levels of deceleration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,677 to Boyer, et al. discloses a method for changing the intensity, i.e., brightening and/or dimming, of the tail lights of a motor vehicle, which includes a flashing-state that occurs when the brakes are first applied. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,177 to Athalye discloses a system that uses different colors to denote different degrees of deceleration. A first color, e.g., red, denotes braking; a second color, e.g., yellow, denotes mild deceleration; and a third color, e.g., blue, indicates a more extreme or rapid deceleration. U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,586 to Wagner also discloses using different colors to denote different operational states. For example, a first color can denote constant velocity, another can denote acceleration, and yet another can denote deceleration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,391 to Bumpous, audible and visual indications for controlling and presaging different states, i.e., acceleration, deceleration, etc., are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,805 to Salsman, the use of different intensity light having a common color (red) to indicate different levels of deceleration is disclosed. Lower intensity denotes less deceleration and higher intensity indicates more intense or rapid deceleration. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,011 to Young discloses a method that equates deceleration braking intensity to the extent of lighting. For example, with slow to moderate deceleration, a relative few number of lights or lighting elements are illuminated but with more rapid or extreme deceleration, more lights or lighting elements are illuminated.